


In The Back Of Your Mind

by rubychan



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Realization, post dawnguard, that sounds weird but it's applicable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan
Summary: Eirk finally get's his goal of having control of Castle Volkihar, but when his brother talks to him he realizes that maybe his goals weren't as well thought out as he thought they were.
Kudos: 2





	In The Back Of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, Eirik is a half Altmer half Nord, he and Serana are half siblings on Harkon's side and he and Aurelion (who's full blodded Altmer) share the same mother.

The two brothers were standing in the main hall of Castle Volkihar, the entire building had been ransacked when the Dawnguard came to defeat Harkon.

Aurelion spoke first, “So what will you do now?” 

“Whatever do you mean? I got my castle and throne, that’s all I wanted out of this.” 

Aurelion looked at his younger brother curiously. “I meant in general, are you really going to stay here? The castle is wrecked, there no more of your… cattle.”

The word cattle spewed from his mouth like vomit, the concept was disgusting to him, but he couldn’t find the right words to describe it any other way. 

He cleared his throat and continued. “You’d be the only one here, is that what you wanted?” 

Eirik’s smile faded into an expression of shock, he really didn’t think that far… or at least clearly enough to realize his goals were moot at this point. There was no one to order around, no one to drink blood from, soon enough he’d have to venture onto the mainland to find someone to feed on. If the rest of the people of Skyrim were as vicious to vampires as the Dawnguard were, he had no chance by himself. 

With that thought, he crossed his arms and turned around, trying to regain his composure. “Hmph, and what would you have me do? Live with your vampire hunter friends? They at least seem to respect Serana, and I feel like whenever that Isran man is near me, he’s restraining himself from killing me right there.”

“Serana isn’t a vampire anymore.”

Eirik was once again surprised and faced his brother once more. “What do you mean she’s not anymore? Why would she give up something like that?” In truth, Eirik didn’t know a vampire could even be turned back, much less someone as powerful as Serana. 

Aurelion had a look one could only describe as sympathy, “Look… Serana told me about how she came to be a vampire, she may not show it, but she needs help, I asked her if she was fine with being cured, she said yes, and now she’s slowly starting to adjust to human life and trying to cope with all her emotions.” 

Eirik had no idea what Aurelion was talking about, surely his half-sister was born a vampire like him? That’s what he assumed anyways, and what did he mean by cured? He didn’t think his vampirism was an illness, in fact quite the opposite, he felt it was a gift… though now that he was hearing his older brother’s opinion about it, was he misled by his father and the rest of the clan? 

Aurelion speaking brought him back down to Nirn. “I’m not saying you have to become human, I don’t know if someone like you even could, or that you don’t have to live here, I just… want you to think about it. I’ll be the first to admit I don’t care for you, but you’re my brother, and I have to at least say something.” 

With that, the Elf started to walk up the stairs to the front door, before he opened them he turned back, looking down at his younger brother. “If you have second thoughts about all this, then I’ll be at the College of Winterhold, in the far north of Skyrim, I’m acting as the temporary Arch-Mage so just ask for me, and… I’ll see what I can do for you.” 

With a goodbye, Aurelion left Castle Volkihar, shutting the massive doors behind him, and leaving Eirik dumbfounded. The man looked around at the state of his castle, the broken tables, the cracked stone, he hadn’t realized how much of a mess this place was until Aurelion pointed it out to him, and then there was the silence. All he could hear was the howling wind and ocean waves from outside, there was nothing left here, he didn’t sense any spirits either, everyone was truly gone, to Sovngarde, the Soul Cairn, wherever they ended up going, they definitely weren’t here. 

For the first time in his life, Eirik felt alone. He looked back up at the doors, he could leave… he could take up his brother’s advice and get a different life, but would that make him a traitor to his own kind? Or was he already for helping the Dawnguard destroy his home and everyone he knew simply for the unthought out goal of becoming the leader of Volkihar? 

For the first time since he was a child, Eirik fell to the floor, and cried.


End file.
